You and me
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: It's a short summary of Joe and Chan's love story... I apologize if it's not as romantic as one expected...
1. Meeting and leaving

**I've noticed that Chan and Joe don't have much fanfics…**

**So I decided to make them one while I'm researching on New Vestroia's battle systems…**

**I don't own Bakugan, because if I did, Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge would have all six Brawlers in them…**

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Meeting & Leaving

A brown haired boy lazily opened his eyes. He saw the familiar white ceiling and the smell of antiseptic stung his nose. He has been there for a while, pondering on his condition which doesn't seem to get any better. He longed to get out. He wanted to bathe in the sunlight and run with the wind like most kids his age.

But he was cooped in this hospital room. He had to take tests every day, he had to take in medications which feel stale in his mouth; he had to refrain from any strenuous activities.

He sighed as he sat up. His mom wasn't there anymore. He stood up and saw a note on his bed. It came from his mother.

_I'll be in the market this morning…_

_I'll be back soon so don't go out yet…_

_Mom_

He went to the window and gazed out. He could see the lives of normal people from there. He wished, he longed to get out and mingle with them and feel what normal feels like. He wanted to be free. He wanted to join the other kids in the website he was managing and play with them.

His name is Joe Brown. He is known as the webmaster of the Bakugan website. He rarely joins in the discussions; he didn't want to hear their exciting stories of brawling with one another. He didn't want to hear anything to spoil his excitement. He wanted to experience it first before he listens to their stories.

He had Haos attributed Bakugan, but he has never experienced a brawl before. He envies those who are free of any disease and of any complications and can brawl as they please.

But he also wanted to make some friends. Even one was good enough. He was too sickly to get out and make some friends in the outside world. Just one, he wanted at least one friend.

He sighed heavily. He glanced at the wall clock; it was almost time for his test for the morning. He heard the door slide open and his mother was there.

"Good morning Joe." She greeted

"Good morning, mom." He replied with forced enthusiasm

"I brought you some apples." She said as she placed the brown bag on the table "You can eat them later after your first test."

"Yeah, okay…" Joe nodded

"You seem down, is something wrong Joe?" asked his mom

"No it's nothing." Joe lied "I'm fine mom…"

"I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible, but it's not possible with your current condition…" his mom sadly said

"I know…" Joe sighed. He continued gazing out the window.

His mom kept silent. Nothing she says could brighten his mood anyway. She always knew that Joe wanted to be outside more than anything else. He was allowed to stay on the rooftop for a short period of time, before it was enough. But Joe wanted to be on the ground, where he isn't a spectator of the lives of the people, but a thespian of his own life.

Joe's mom left that afternoon. She needed to take care of a few things at work. Joe opened his laptop, but didn't dare become visible to the other website viewers. He just watched as they posted their activities. A sharp pang pierced his heart as he watched them enjoy their freedom, a luxury he doesn't have and he can't afford.

He checked the ranking. A certain person… err… girl caught his interest. She was ranked 3rd in the world. She had a brave face, but at the same time she seemed graceful.

Joe looked into some info about her. After a few minutes, he found out that her name was Chan Lee and she had a Pyrus attributed Bakugan, Pyrus Fortress. He smiled as he mentioned her name "Chan Lee… She seems interesting…"

His afternoon tests came by quickly. He wanted nothing, but to talk to this tough girl who made it to the 3rd spot.

By chance he saw that she was online. He dared to attempt a conversation with her. Summoning all his strength, he made himself visible to her.

Chan was startled by the unfamiliar brunette who suddenly popped into her screen. Based from the looks of his surroundings, she concluded that he was in a hospital. She humored him "Hello…"

"Are you Chan Lee, the 3rd best Bakugan player?" Joe inquired curiously

Chan smiled "Yeah, that's me… And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Joe Brown…" Joe replied "The website manager…"

Chan's eyes widened in surprise "You're _the_ Joe? I've never seen you before…"

"I rarely make my presence known in this website…" Joe sheepishly said

"But why?" Chan asked "You're doing a great job of managing the website, and I'm sure a lot of people would want to know you… I wanted to know who you were as well…"

"I bet you're disappointed huh?"

"Why?"

"Because… I haven't brawled in my life…" Joe replied "I just manage the website, I own a few Bakugans, but I've never been in a brawl."

Chan felt sympathy "I see…"

They were silent for a time, then Chan spoke up "But…"

Joe's head jerked up to the screed

"I'm not disappointed to meet you at all." She said with a sweet smile "It's actually nice to meet you in the chat room…"

Joe felt his heart leap up in her smile. She was so sweet it's hard to believe she's a tough brawler.

"Really?" Joe smiled wholeheartedly as well "I'm glad to have met you too Chan… You're the first friend I've ever made…"

Chan smiled "You too, Joe…"

When she said his name, he felt his heart skip another beat. Why did she have to be so pleasant?

Soon they talked to their heart's content. Joe found out that Chan was actually an expert in martial arts. Chan found out about Joe's hidden wishes and desires.

"So you're from China…" Joe muttered

"Yeah." Chan nodded

"Is it nice there?"

"Yes it is." Chan replied "On New Year they bring out this enormous dragon that dances around the streets. The fireworks are exceptionally beautiful…"

Joe saw the sparkle in Chan's eyes.

_They must be like your eyes_, he thought

"I'd love to get out of here soon…" Joe said

"That would be great." Chan nodded. She glanced sideways and said "It's late already?" She turned back to Joe "I'm sorry Joe, but I gotta go."

Joe smiled, but secretly wished that they didn't have to say goodbye "Okay… Good night Chan. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Joe." She smiled "It was nice talking to you… Sweet dreams!" she waved goodbye.

Her face disappeared from the screen. Joe lay down contentedly. He let out a yawn and fell asleep with a carefree smile on his face. He still had that smile when his mom saw him. She was quite surprised and relieved at the same time, seeing Joe smile and sleep so peacefully.

Joe woke up with much energy. He had something to look forward to after his tests. He was slowly feeling better. He chatted with Chan Lee that afternoon.

"Hi Chan!" he greeted

"You seem happy." Chan commented

"Well, I look forward to seeing you and talking to you…" Joe winked

He saw Chan blush slightly.

"Aren't you smooth?" she raised an eyebrow

And so their conversations started again. Most of the times, it started with something random and before they knew it, they were enjoying each other's company.

"So you mean, you haven't made a single friend yet?" Joe asked, quite surprised by what she said

Chan nodded sheepishly, feeling embarrassed "Yeah…"

"But you're normal…" Joe felt like he just forced those words out of his mouth

"And too strong…" Chan added "They don't like me because I know martial arts… and also because I'm good at Bakugan…" she stared down at her hands.

Joe smiled. He and Chan were polar opposites. He was too weak to go out and make friends; she was too strong to make any friends to begin with.

Chan raised her eyes from her hands and asked "Do you think it's weird for me to like Bakugan because I'm a girl?"

Joe shook his head "No… I think it's pretty cool."

Chan had a hopeful smile "Really?"

Joe matched her smile "Yeah. Not many girls can reach to your level of strength…"

Chan smiled "Thanks Joe… I'm really glad I met you…"

"Same here…" Joe smiled

_How can she be so captivating?_

_How can he make it so natural?_

Soon, Joe and Chan made it a regular habit to chat whenever they had the time. Their only standard time to converse was before going to bed. After enjoying each other's company, they would call it a day and go to bed, Joe with a smile; Chan with a small giggle.

Joe's condition improved a little every day. He figured that Chan's smile was a huge help. Chan never felt lonely anymore. Joe's smile was carved at the back of her mind.

Joe's mom was relieved with his progress. He's getting stronger day after day. She never knew the reason why, but she figured that Joe had finally made a friend.

"Wow, that's amazing Chan!" Joe exclaimed

"You think so?" Chan asked

"I mean, being invited to a party for the top ten brawlers is a great honor. I bet it'll be lots of fun." Joe said "I sure wish I could brawl like you…"

"Maybe you can brawl with me some time…" Chan offered "When you're discharged of course…"

"You would?" Joe asked as excitement filled his eyes

"Of course!" Chan nodded "I won't go easy on you though…"

"That's fine by me!" Joe excitedly said

"I guess I won't be seeing you for a while…" Chan sadly said

"Yeah…" Joe nodded with the same level of sadness

"But I promise to call you once I get back okay?" Chan assured him with her smile which he loved seeing.

"Okay." Joe nodded with a smile of his own

"Until then, you better heal yourself up." Chan said "I'll be looking forward to meeting you Joe…"

"Yeah, me too." Joe agreed.

"Joe, it's time for bed." Joe's mom called

"Okay mom!" Joe called back. He turned to Chan and said "Well, good night Chan. Sweet dreams and oh, have a safe trip."

Chan giggled "Good night Joe. Sweet dreams. Do your best okay?"

Joe nodded

And they both left.

Joe came to a winding path filled with obstacles, but was also filled with friends to help him…

Chan on the other hand, came to a bleak road where destruction devoured her momentarily…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Tell me what you think 'kay? **

**Please REVIEW**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	2. I missed you and I still do

**Here's the next chapter…**

**There's probably just one more chapter…**

**I'll try to make another if I can…**

**Anyways, on with the story =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I missed you… and I still do

A few weeks had passed since Chan and Joe last talked. Joe was getting particularly worried for Chan's safety.

_What if she got into trouble and never got home? _

He tried to rid himself of his worries, but he couldn't help it. Chan said that it only took three days to get to the venue and three days to get back. Three weeks had already passed and every single minute of the day seemed like centuries to him.

He wasn't progressing anymore. He was being stagnant once again. He had missed Chan and he admitted that he wanted to see her smile again.

He was on the rooftop. The breeze made his hair drift to and fro. He inhaled and exhaled.

Lately, he found out that the Battle Brawlers were looking for him. They think he was working for Masquerade as a spy.

He who was weak…

He who was helpless…

He who hasn't brawled in his entire life…

He didn't blame them though. He knew that they were blaming him because he had access to the website and to all of their activities. Plus they didn't know of his situation, so it's only normal for them to suspect him. He sighed and went back to his room.

He knew Masquerade was a dangerous brawler. Dan and the others have already made that clear. He decided to take some action of his own. As the webmaster, he has to help warn the other brawlers to stay away from danger they can't get out of.

He recorded a video and began uploading it on the website.

All of a sudden a dialog box appeared in his screen. He saw the face he had wanted to see for days.

"Chan!" he greeted, unable to hold back his excitement

Chan waved back "I'm sorry I took so long… But I…"

Joe sensed there was something wrong. The usual sparkle in Chan's eyes was gone. Her eyes didn't glimmer like fireworks anymore, in fact they looked dull.

"Chan?" Joe called "Is something wrong?"

"I… I've been working for Masquerade…" Chan said quivering

"What?" Joe's mouth gaped open "Why would you-?"

"The party was a trap." Chan stated "Me and the other brawlers got controlled by that creep Masquerade." She had an angry expression on her face "I can't believe I sent those poor Bakugans to the Doom Dimension." She turned to Joe with a soft expression "I'm sorry Joe…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Joe asked

Chan was dumbfounded. Didn't he hate her? She was one of the Doom Beings. Even though she acted unknowingly, it was no excuse. Why was he still caring for her well-being?

"Joe…" was all Chan could muster out of her throat "Why are you-?"  
>"I know you didn't do it on purpose Chan." He smiled "You would never do such a thing like that. I know you won't. Do you know why? It's because you love Bakugan and you enjoy it. You're not like Masquerade who wants power."<p>

Chan was moved by Joe's kind words. She smiled and said "Thanks, Joe. You really know how to make me feel better…"

Joe matched her smile and said "My pleasure…"

"How have you been doing?" She inquired

"I'm doing fine…" He lied. He was being stagnant. He wasn't progressing anymore.

"That's good to hear." Chan smiled "Oh yeah. The Brawlers are on their way there…"

"Brawlers?" Joe echoed

"Yeah." Chan nodded "Dan and his gang are going there. I told them where you were… Sorry…" she let out a sheepish smile

"That's okay… I wanted to meet with them after all…" Joe smiled

"Well, I better go." Chan said "I'll catch you later." She said with a smile.

Just like that, she was gone again. Joe stretched out his arms. A thrill enveloped him. He was going to meet the great Daniel Kuso in the flesh and maybe even his famous Dragonoid.

It was almost time for his afternoon walk. He walked around the hospital halls for a while. His eyes caught sight of something red, and hopping. It seemed to be facing great difficulty though. He picked it up and smiled when he found out what it was. He looked around, hoping to see its famous owner.

Soon enough, Joe found Dan wandering in the halls.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he raised Drago to eye level.

Dan seemed relieved to see Drago safe and sound. They had a short argument, but soon Dan turned to question Joe.

Joe didn't want to answer directly. Although he knew he was being careless, he challenged Dan to a brawl.

It was more than anything he ever imagined. He knew all the rules; he was amazed by the way they all brought those rules all together to make a game. It was thrilling. He had never experienced anything like it.

It was a wonderful experience…

Even as he was losing he could feel excitement rush through him. How he wished that Chan was with him. He was glad that he experienced things firsthand.

But he should have known better than to hope. He wasn't improving with his condition. He has been stagnant since Chan left. When he was about to throw his Haos Ravenoid, he felt his strength drained. The battle wasn't over yet, but he was falling. He lost; he knew he never stood a chance to anyone who had been brawling, much less someone like Dan who invented the game.

His stagnant progress has taken its toll on him. He fell facedown. He was too reckless and because of his recklessness, he might not be able to brawl again…

Or go out and make more friends…

Or explore and make his dream of going out come true…

Or see Chan for that matter…

Chan went straight to her room and turned her computer on. She was supposed to chat with Joe like always. She had been eagerly waiting to talk with him again. She missed him so much, and he missed her too.

To her utter dismay, Joe wasn't online. She waited, but still he wasn't online. The minutes ticked by slowly. Chan sighed after each passing second.

Dan and the others have probably met with him.

_Did they battle? I wonder how Joe is doing…_

Chan saw a dialog box pop in her screen. There was Klaus, the second best Bakugan player. He, Chan and Julio were the ones who often worked together in battle.

"Hello Chan." Klaus greeted "I see you're home safely."

"Yeah, thanks to you…" Chan said

"I just arrived myself and I saw you online…" Klaus said

"I'm waiting for someone." Chan plainly said

"Ah, yes." Klaus nodded "Webmaster Joe isn't it?"

Chan blushed slightly "H—how did you know?"

"You're the only one who has info on him. So it would be safe to say that you and he are close." Klaus explained "So is he there?"

"No not yet…" Chan sadly shook her head "I've been waiting for him, but I still haven't seen him…"

"You must have missed him…" Klaus smiled sympathetically

Chan just nodded.

"By the way, I got a message from Julio…" Klaus said, changing the topic

"From Julio?" Chan echoed

"He said that he just fought Masquerade and he lost his Tentaclear." Klaus seriously said

"What?" Chan stood up in anger "Masquerade went after him? But why? Is he getting revenge on us?"

"I don't know." Klaus shook his head "But I can only assume he's after you and the others as well… So you better be careful…"

"I will…" Chan nodded

"I'll see you…" Klaus said as he logged off.

Chan logged off as well. She felt a little disappointed that she wasn't able to talk to Joe, but it seems that she still needs to watch her back. Masquerade might be targeting her next.

The next day, Chan went to the market to run a few errands. Joe hasn't been online since last night and she's feeling lonely.

She had this feeling that she's being watched. She ran to an alley and decided to expose her stalker.

"Why don't you come out," she said "Masquerade?"

Just like that her stalker came out. She knew she shouldn't battle Masquerade and risk losing her Fortress.

The battle ensued.

But there was no chance of winning against the Doom Card…

Chan could only watch in despair as Fortress got dragged into the Doom Dimension.

She was injured by Masquerade too. She fell on the ground unconscious.

It was a miracle. Joe passed all his tests with flying colors. He was no longer sick. He felt better, he felt as good as new. It was like he never got sick in the first place.

He had a dream while he was in the ICU. A Bakugan called Wavern healed him. She said something about protecting the Infinity Core and not letting her brother Naga get to it.

He was to be released from the hospital that day. His mom had made plans to travel around the world to make up for all of the times he was cooped up in the hospital. He logged in the Bakugan website, hoping to see Chan. He wanted to tell her the good news.

He hasn't seen her since he battled Dan. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her. He felt so bad for lying to her that he was fine when he was being so stagnant in his process.

To his utter dismay, she wasn't there again. He just sighed heavily. He looked through his messages and saw a video message from Chan. He opened it.

"Hey Joe, it's me Chan." Chan greeted in the video

Joe noticed the background of Chan's video. She seemed to be in a hospital, plus she was bandaged and her face had some scars on them.

"What happened to you?" Joe muttered. He completely forgot that it was just a message and they weren't chatting. The sparkle in her eyes turned completely dull. Her eyes were puffy; it seemed like she cried a lot. She was still beautiful in his eyes nonetheless. His fist clenched, he wondered who dared to hurt Chan.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to chat with you for a while…" she said sadly "But I snuck out to make this message… Masquerade… He… He brought my Fortress to the Doom Dimension." She said sobbing

"What?" Joe exclaimed half screaming

"He's going after his former lackeys…" Chan continued, but tears were cascading down her face.

Joe hasn't seen Chan so broken and so… seemingly fragile before. She was always tough. As he watched her cry, he felt hatred rise up to his systems. He wanted to destroy Masquerade and make him pay for hurting Chan and making her cry.

"Chan…" He muttered

"We might not be able to see each other for a while…" Chan said "They're locking me up here for a while. They say I'm not yet emotionally stable to move about…" she managed a faint smile "I'll finally understand how you feel being cooped up in a hospital…"

Joe didn't find it amusing.

"Anyway, get well soon!" Chan said "I gotta go before someone sees me…" She stared down and stared into the camera again "I-I miss you Joe…"

Joe's eyes widened. He missed her too. He wanted to say that, but he knew she wouldn't hear him anyway. He clenched his fist.

_This is unforgivable Masquerade! How could you hurt Chan?_

It wasn't long until Joe and his mom moved to Dan's area. He met with the Brawlers once more. He also found Wavern, the Bakugan who held the Infinity Core, and the one who healed him.

He didn't chat with Chan for a while, not since she sent him that video. He informed the Brawlers about what Masquerade had done to his former lackeys. They all despised him for this. But Joe had a stronger sense of hatred towards Masquerade. Chan's tears and her crushed expression burned at the back of his mind. He missed her, he wanted to see her and wipe those tears off her face. He wanted to see her sweet smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! <strong>

**Please REVIEW**

**I appreciate it!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


	3. Listen to my heart

**Okay this is the last chapter!**

**I chose to finish it before uploading so that the readers can read it all in one go!**

**If someone actually reads this of course… =D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Listen to my heart

It was over.

Joe has lost control over Wavern. She can't return to her ball form. She was being tortured by Naga. He couldn't do anything; he felt as useless as when he was in the hospital.

"Wavern!"

But that was all he could do. He could only shout out Wavern's name endlessly. There wasn't much he could do. Plus, Hal-G currently had him hostage and Alice got knocked out by her own grandfather.

They were threatening Wavern that he would get hurt if Wavern didn't surrender the Infinity Core to Naga without resistance. He was trapped. He can't let Wavern surrender the Infinity Core to Naga.

To his surprise, Hal-G's grip on him suddenly loosened. He got free and was bewildered with what he saw.

"Chan?"

His savior was clad in red Chinese clothing. Her indigo hair was neatly tied with a pink ribbon. She wore the presence of a strong fighter, but a gentle heart lying inside. When he last saw her, she was answering his call for help to save the earth. Now he's meeting her in the flesh.

She winked and smiled "Hey Joe!"

A series of hard battles followed. Chan didn't stand a chance against Naga, but she bought them enough time.

In the end, sorrow followed suit. Wavern died and she entrusted the Infinity Core to Drago. Joe was saddened by Wavern's death; she was an irreplaceable friend to him after all.

He looked up to the sky. He knew that Wavern was in a better place now, wherever she may be. Tears made their way down his face.

"Joe…"

Joe turned and saw Chan.

She took his hand and said "Come on, everyone's waiting."

Joe let himself be pulled by Chan out of his sorrow and into his friends.

_You're right Wavern… Chan is…_

Way back, Wavern noticed how close Joe was to one particular lady, Chan.

"I see you enjoy her company, Joe." Wavern teased

"Does it seem like that?" Joe asked

"You smile a lot in her presence." Wavern nodded "Even if you've only met in cyberspace, you enjoy her company a lot."

"She's the first friend I've ever made…" Joe smiled "And I'm the first friend she ever made…"

"Was she sick like you?" Wavern inquired

"No…" Joe shook his head "She was a normal one…"

"Then how could you be the first friend of hers?"

"A lot of people didn't like her because she's a martial arts expert and also because she's the 3rd best Bakugan player…" Joe replied

"So she was too strong and you were too weak." Wavern muttered

"Ironic isn't it?" Joe sheepishly said

"No, that's the reason why you are attracted to her." Wavern said

Joe blushed

"I knew it…" Wavern muttered "You are attracted to her…"

"Well, I won't deny that…" Joe said

"Have you told her how you feel, Joe?"

Joe shook his head "I can't…"

"Why not?" Wavern asked

"Because… I'm not strong enough to tell her that…" Joe said "And besides, I'm just a bed-ridden pathetic excuse for a brawler…"

"I'm sure Chan doesn't see you like that…" Wavern said

"How can you say?" Joe doubtfully asked

"Because if she looked at you like that, she wouldn't continue talking to you, she wouldn't enjoy your company and she wouldn't be your friend…" Wavern pointed out

Joe blushed "Do you really think so?"

"I know so…" Wavern nodded "You're a strong man Joe… I'm sure Chan feels the same as you do…"

A few months later, Joe and Chan met with one another in the park. Joe was so relieved to find out that Chan was staying for a while. Chan was relieved that Joe was over all the crying over Wavern.

"I haven't relaxed like this in such a long time…" Chan sighed "This neighborhood is very peaceful…"

"I'm glad you like it." Joe smiled

"I'm glad to finally see you Joe…"

"I feel the same way Chan…" Joe nodded

They gazed into each other's eyes. They caught themselves in the act and quickly drew back.

"Uhhh…" Chan stammered "So… I…"

"Why did you agree to become my friend?" Joe asked

Chan turned to him with a surprised expression.

"I mean, I'm weak, bed ridden and… I've never brawled before…" Joe said "So, why did you put up with me?"

Chan gulped and blushed "Because… you were the first one to see me as I am… Not as some martial artist and the 3rd best Bakugan player…" she turned to Joe and asked "What about you? What's your reason for putting up with me?"

"Because I enjoyed your company…" Joe replied "And because you didn't mind that I was weak and sickly…"

"That's because there's much more to you than meets the eye, Joe…" Chan said "You're strong and… delicate at the same time…"

Joe smiled. Wavern was somewhat like Chan.

"Hey Chan, do you mind if I tell you something?" Joe asked, blushing

"Yeah?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Chan and Joe cringed at the sound of that voice. They turned and saw Runo hitting Dan. Apparently, they also chose to meet in the park.

"Those two are a mess…" Chan muttered

Joe nodded grimly

Their faces were so close to one another. Chan leaned on her hands for support "You were saying?" she asked

Joe gazed into her eyes. Their sparkle was back in place. Her eyes were like fireworks that glistened in the morning light.

"Actually…" Joe said "I wanted to tell you a few _things_…"

Chan nodded "I'm all ears Joe…"

"You're really beautiful Chan." Joe said

Chan blushed. She didn't expect that to come out. Her eyes widened and to her embarrassment, she couldn't avert her gaze. Joe fixed her gaze into his. She could see her heavily blushing and embarrassed reflection in Joe's eyes.

"And you're a really amazing woman…" Joe said as he brushed a strand of star hair from her cheeks.

Chan stopped blushing.

"I'm grateful to have you as a friend… And I'm glad I met you…" Joe lifted Chan's chin and said "And I like you a lot Chan…"

Chan's eyes widened even more. She _never_ expected a confession from Joe. She was speechless.

"Joe…" was all she could mutter

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you that much?" Joe asked

Runo and Dan were gone by this time.

"Wavern told me that I should tell you how I feel." Joe said "And now I've done it…"

Chan buried her face into Joe's chest. Tears started to cascade from her eyes again.

"Chan? Is something wrong?" Joe frantically asked "Are you okay?"

Chan stopped crying and started sobbing "Yeah… I'm fine…" She wiped off her tears "I was just caught off guard…"

Joe wiped off a tear in Chan's eyelid.

"Would you mind if I told you something as well, Joe?" Chan asked

Joe nodded

Chan leaned closer to Joe. Their faces were centimeters apart. Chan gazed into Joe's eyes. Joe rewarded her with his equally intense gaze.

"I feel the same Joe…" Chan said while smiling "I like you too… a lot…"

Joe didn't wait for Chan to put her plan into action. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Chan responded and returned his kisses with equal intensity.

Chan broke the kiss and said "Oh, and about your invitation… I accept it…"

Joe smiled. He asked Chan out a while back. Now he had his answer.

"Thank you Chan…" Joe said

"Stop being so modest." Chan teased "I know you want to kiss me again…"

Joe chuckled and kissed Chan once more.

_You're right Wavern… Chan really is amazing… Thanks for pushing me to tell her…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's that!<strong>

**I feel a little lazy now…**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I'll try and update Out of harm's way soon.. **

**See yah!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
